The 70's
by RedQueenLover
Summary: A Equipe LuSh foi mandada para o passado com um objetivo, mas Tan fará com que mudem seus planos. Nos Anos 70 acontecerão coisas fora do planejado, deixando marcas para sempre em Angel e Miss Aubrey. Terminnada!
1. A Nova Rotina

X.x.x.x.x. [**A Nova Rotina**]

- Aubrey, vamos, _corazón_, está na hora de irmos para o Roller Disco... - Angel a chamou do lado de fora da casa dela. Miss Aubrey abriu a porta e suspirou.

- Angel, para você é _Miss Aubrey_. E não sou seu _corazón_, então não me chame assim. - Aubrey trancou seu apartamento enquanto falava.

- Tudo bem, é só um modo carinhoso de te tratar... - Angel deu de ombros e desceu a prédio. Seguiu para sua "lambreta", pois o carro estava sem pneu.

A Lu$h tinha carro, mas na semana passada descobriram dois pneus furados. Pelo menos, Angel concordou em usar uma lambreta por enquanto.

- Argh, temos que ir nisso de novo? - A voz de Miss Aubrey estava carregada de repulsa. - É a quarta vez nessa semana! Meu cabelo sai do lugar e isso não vai acima de 35 mi/h sem fazer um barulho horroroso!

Angel suspirou e se encostou na lambreta. Miss Aubrey sabia ser chata, mas Angel tinha o argumento certo contra isso.

- Miss, você prefere ir a pé? Estou sem dinheiro para pagar nossa passagem de ônibus... - Angel fez uma expressão triste e percebeu a mudança de postura dela. Estava sombria.

- Angel, eu odeio você. - Aubrey pegou o lenço vermelho de seu pescoço e amarrou seu cabelo volumoso - Vamos logo, antes que eu me arrependa e te jogue nessa vala.

Angel não pode evitar um sorriso largo e montou na lambreta. Miss Aubrey sentou atrás e passou os braços na cintura dele. Angel deu uma risadinha.

- E você gosta de me deixar irritada, não é? - Comentou Aubrey olhando para as ruas.

- Sabe que não é isso. - Repondeu ele com o sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

- Sei que não. - Repetiu Miss Aubrey baixo demais para que ele ouvisse.

Alguns minutos depois, ambos chegaram ao Roller Disco.

Angel começou a cantar Glade You Came de "The Wanted" enquanto entravam na pista de patinação. Aubrey sabia que era uma indireta para ela, mas apenas escutou o refrão cantado por Angel. No fundo, ficou com uma pontinha de alegria.

- _The sun goes down, the stars come out, and all that counts is here and now, my universe will never be the same. I'm glade you came, I'm glade you came..._ - Angel olhou para ela, que estava parada, o encarando - O que foi? Estou desafinado?

Miss Aubrey pegou o braço dele e o puxou para o canto, falando baixo.

- Já não concordamos que temos que "respeitar a continuidade do espaço e tempo"? - Ela imitou a voz de Lima, que vivia dizendo isso para todos - Não pode ficar cantando músicas do futuro.

- Ninguém vai se lembrar que música é essa, principalmente depois de 30 anos. Não esquenta essa _cabecita, mi chiquita_. - Angel deu um beijo na bochecha dela e saiu apressado. Se ficasse, ela faria um escândalo e não falaria com ele por meses.

Miss Aubrey ficou surpresa e parada por um tempo. Pensou em sair gritando com ele, mas apenas balançou a cabeça e foi para o camarim. Seria uma longa noite.

X.x.x

- Aubs, você não está fazendo direito... Frente, frente, trás, trás, frente, trás e lado. O que está acontecendo? Está cansada? - Angel mostrou o passo para ela, embora Disco Inferno fosse uma música dela.

- Não, vamos continuar - Ela pôs a mão na testa - Frente, frente, trás, trás. Vamos, deixe de moleza.

Aubrey ensaiou novamente, desde o começo. Já estava começando a ficar tarde e uma morena não parava de lhe encarar. Talvez fosse coisa de sua cabeça, mas parecia uma tiete de Angel, daquelas dispostas a tudo.

- Isso! Muito bem, Aubs, agora Y.M.C.A, hehe. - Ele riu, ajeitando o cabelo.

- Não, pausa, preciso tomar um ar, esse lugar está me enjoando. - Ela se abanou e e saiu antes que Angel pudesse protestar contra.

- Hm, ok. Não demore. - Avisou ao vento.

Miss Aubrey ficou na entrada, olhando para céu. Ali passava uma brisa leve, e ela a inspirou, pensando a respeito de Angel.

Certas vezes ele era tão atencioso, mas logo aparecia uma nova garota atrás de Angel, para que ele se esquecesse a que veio. Ela não podia negar que ele era charmoso, forte, bonito... Ela suspirou pesadamente. _"É por isso que não daria certo."_

Entraram vários caras no Roller Disco, e todos levantaram a sobrancelha, com certo interesse em Aubrey. Ela simplesmente ignorou, checando as unhas vermelhas.

- Já está bom de ar fresco. Hora de ensaiar Y.M.C.A e pronto. - Falou consigo mesma.

Arrumou seu cabelo e o laço em seu pescoço, entrou novamente.

Angel estava numa...

- Sessão de autográfos, argh. - Miss Aubrey entoou irritada.

A pior parte da noite. Revirou os olhos e foi até uma máquina de refrigerante na parte Drinks Foods** do Roller.

- Angel idiota. Máquina idiota. Argh. - Miss Aubrey bateu na máquina quando ela não entregou seu refrigerante de uva.

Ela suspirou e se encostou na parede ao lado da máquina, olhando seus pés.

- Problema? A máquina emperrou de novo? Você vive perdendo dinheiro nessa lata-velha... - O brilho dos sapato de couro chamou a atenção dos olhos verdes.

- É. Você entende ela melhor que eu, dê um jeito dela me devolver meu dinheiro, Carl. - Miss Aubrey se desencostou da parede, sorrindo.

Carl era o dono do Roller Disco, seu 1,68 o deixava minúsculo perto de Miss Aubrey, e suas roupas pareciam com as de Angel, deixando-o uma miniatura baixa e cheinha do latino. Uma espécie de chefe que permitia a Equipe Lu$h ensaiar as músicas da era. A única pessoa, segundo Aubrey, que merecesse algum contato. Embora seu estabelecimento cheirasse a Hotdogs.

- Vou ver o que posso fazer, Miss, não garanto nada... - Ele riu, batendo a máquina na parte inferior.

Imediatamente, a latinha roxa caiu, arrancando risadas da ruiva que se abaixou para pegar seu prêmio.

- Obrigada, Carl. Amanhã se mantenha por perto, talvez essa máquina queria me tapear de novo. - Ela abriu a latinha, tomando o líquido escuro.

- É claro, senhorita. - Ele também riu, se encostando na máquina - Como estão indo os ensaios? Você não parecia muito bem à pouco.

Ela suspirou, arrumando o laço vermelho com a mão esquerda.

- Não é nada, só não estou me sentindo muito bem, mas nada que um pouco de ar fresco não ajude. - Ela sorriu, educada.

- Hm, certo. E Angel? Ele estava ocupado, não? - Carl riu alto, fazendo com que uma veia pulsasse na testa de Miss Aubrey.

- Sessão de autógrafos. Sinceramente, não vejo o que essas meninas vêem nele. - Ela virou o corpo, procurando Angel com o olhar. Ele havia desaparecido com a multidão.

- Ora, Aubrey, ele é um rapagão: forte e charmoso. Me admira que você - Carl frisou a palavra - Não enxergue Angel desse jeito. E olha que ele tem interesse na senhorita. Devia dar uma chance para ele. Vocês ficam bonitos juntos.

Ela voltou sua atenção ao senhor e revirou os olhos.

- Angel é só um colega, Carl. Não ponha minhocas na cabeça. E muito menos deixe que Angel lhe convença que é o melhor para mim. Não daríamos certo.

Aubrey terminou o refrigerante e jogou a lata no lixo, olhando novamente para seu chefe.

- Hm... Então está dizendo que já pensou em dar uma chance para ele? - Miss Aubrey viu um brilho nos olhos dele, mesmo por trás dos óculos.

- Carl, chega. Onde está aquele... - Aubrey se virou, bem a tempo de dar de cara com Angel. Ele segurava dois potes de batatas fritas nas mãos.

- Hey, Aubs, trouxe comida. - Ele sorriu e entregou um para ela.

- Batatas fritas, Angel? Sério? - Ela pegou o potinho, e cutucou as batatas, fazendo careta.

- Era isso ou hotdogs. Quer que eu troque? - Angel viu Carl atrás de Aubrey e abriu outro sorriso - Hey, Carl. Como está?

- Olá, Angel. Bem, bem. Estava conversando com Miss quando você chegou.

Miss Aubrey arregalou os olhos, e virou lentamente, com as batatas fritas na mão.

- Não se atreva a falar nada para ele. - Ameaçou.

A expressão assustada de Carl fez Aubrey relaxar. Um pouco.

- Falar o quê? Pra mim? - Angel fez uma expressão confusa.

- Nada, nada. Como estão as músicas? - Desconversou Carl.

Angel estreitou os olhos, desconfiado. Miss Aubrey começou a comer as batatas, com o olhar perdido na parede. Carl pegou uma batata dela e começou a comer, do mesmo jeito que ela.

- Hm, estranho. Bem, _corazón_, vamos terminar de ensaiar? Y.M.C.A? - Angel propôs, oferecendo sua batata para Carl.

Aubrey parou de comer e encarou Angel.

- _Corazón_, não. Vamos. - Ela entregou seu pote para Carl, que quase derrubou as batatas - Boa noite, Carl.

- Boa noite, Miss. - Ele sorriu para Aubrey que já se afastava dos dois.

- Hm... - Angel esperou que ela estivesse numa distância segura - E então, como foi a ronda de hoje?

Carl suspirou, aliviado. Pôs as batatas em cima da máquina de refrigerante.

- Bem, como foi que ela disse, mesmo? - Ele coçou a cabeça, pensando - _"Angel é só um colega, Carl. Não deixe que Angel lhe convença que é o melhor para mim. Não daríamos certo."_ Eu perguntei se ela andou cogitando a hipótese de te dar uma chance e aí ela me mandou calar a boca.

Sua imitação de Miss Aubrey fez com que Angel quisesse rir, mas ficou pensando o por quê dela achar que não dariam certo.

- Por quê? - Pensou consigo mesmo, pondo a mão direita no queixo largo.

- Seu idiota, as sessões de autógrafo a deixam irritada! - Carl bateu no braço de Angel com uma força desnecessária.

- Ai.

Carl olhou para trás de Angel e viu Aubrey perto do Boomie, de braços cruzados, lábios franzidos. Rosto assustador.

- Rápido, rápido, vá que ela está olhando para cá. Amanhã conversamos. - E saiu empurrando Angel para a pista de patinação.

Angel riu, Carl estava com medo de Aubrey. Ele também, mas Carl era patente superior.

- Obrigado, Big Carl. - Agradeceu rindo.

- Tá, tá. Dancem direito. - Largou Angel e voltou para a parte de aluguel de patins.

"Hm... Red Queen and Ace." Pensou Angel sorrindo para Miss Aubrey.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**N/A**: U.U Primeira Fic de Dance Central, e provavelmente a única terminada da minha carreira até agora T~T Espero que gostem. Foi uma idéia maluca que passou na minha cabeça, e bam!, tive que escrever. Huehuehue, nem amo a Lu$h Crew 3 Níver da Aubs hoje! *-* Tem outra fic no horizonte e talz... AngAubs, sure.

Pelamordabatinhafrita, reviews aqui. "Thaaaaaaaank you!"


	2. O Novo Plano, Dr

x.x.x.x.x [**O Novo Plano, Dr.**]

No quarto minúsculo, um velho homem permanecia fazendo contas e ajustando uma espécie de capacete vermelho. Seus olhos iam e voltavam do monitor a folha de papel rasurada em sua mesa.

- Hahahaha! É isso! Quase pronto! O melhor plano de todos! - Os olhos cinzas brilhavam com a perspectiva de sucesso de seu plano.

Em suas mãos a versão quase finalizada de seu capacete de controle mental. Vermelho, uma cor especial para seu novo dono.

- Está uma beleza, Dr. Tan. - Seu assistente pegou o capacete nas mãos e o guardou cuidadosamente na maleta especial.

Tan assentiu, satisfeito com seu trabalho.

- Sim, Marcus. Infelizmente, é uma pena que Oblio tenha se perdido naquela noite, naquele lago... Tenha caído no caminho rumo à glória, mas foi para um bem maior. E agora terei que encontrar outro soldado com lealdade aumentada. - Ele riu, com uma figura feminina em mente.

Na tela de seu computador, uma foto de uma mulher conhecida passeando com seu companheiro de equipe em um Shopping.

- Quem é ela, Mestre? Nossa nova cobaia? - O loiro perguntou, atrás da cadeira de seu chefe. Um sorriso malicioso brotou em seus lábios ao examinar a foto.

- Cobaia, não, Marcus. Esses olhos tem o que preciso. Temos que buscá-la. - Ele riu novamente, colocando o casaco cinza nos ombros.

Marcus pegou a maleta com o capacete do chão e arrumou o lenço no bolso. Dr. Tan entregou uma pequena garrafa para Marcus e ele a colocou nos bolsos da calça.

- O que ela tem de especial, além dessa beleza? - O jovem perguntou, abrindo a porta do pequeno quarto para Tan.

- Ela tem seus contatos, e isso, vale tanto quanto a beleza dela nos nossos planos. - Ele sorriu, caminhando para o carro preto.

- Qual o nome dela, senhor? - Marcus insistia em saber mais sobre a dona dos cachos ruivos.

- Miss Aubrey. - Tan entrou no carro, sorrindo.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**N/A**: Ooookay, idéia que me veio ao dançar Tan Step com minha dançarina preferida. O.O Comentem, comentem. Por favor T~T Não sei o primeiro nome do Tan, então, quem, por ventura, souber o nome do Dr. Tan-tan, me avise \o/


	3. A Confusão (Des)Necessária

X.x.x.x.x [**A confusão (des)necessária**]

- Angel! - Uma morena alta correu em direção ao latino, com um sorriso enorme no rosto - Hey, pode me dar um autográfo?

Angel e Miss Aubrey já estavam saindo do Roller Disco quando a jovem moça correu até ele. Aubrey franziu o nariz, revirando os olhos. O que menos gostava eram as "tietes galinhas" de Angel, que sempre se jogavam em cima dele, principalmente quando Aubrey estava por perto.

Miss Aubrey levantou a sobrancelha, percebendo que aquela morena era a que passou a noite inteira lançando olhares nada amigavéis para ela.

- Não, desculpe, ele não pode, temos que ir embora agora, volte ano que vem, talvez ele esteja disponível para distribuir autográfos para vadi... - Angel pôs a mão na boca dela, e a deixou cair nos ombros de Aubrey, puxando-a para irem embora, educadamente.

- Nossa, Angel, sua mãe parece tão irritada, isso não é lugar para trazer senhoras, lindinho... - A mulher chegou perto de Angel e pôs os braços no pescoço dele, afastando-o de Aubrey.

- Desculpe, do quê me chamou? - Aubrey a afastou "delicadamente" de Angel - Quem você pensa que é para chegar aqui e me insultar? - Miss Aubrey falava calmamente, com um sorriso forçado no rosto. Mas começava a ficar vermelha, e suas mãos viraram punhos, prontos para acertar qualquer coisa.

- Aubs, vamos embora, não brigue com ela, vamos, vamos... - Angel segurou o braço de Aubrey e tentou levá-la até a lambreta, se virou para a mulher - Desculpe, temos que ir embora, me procure amanhã.

Nunca havia visto sua parceira tão irritada. Quanto mais calma e educada Aubrey estava por fora, por dentro estava como um vulcão, pronto para entrar em erupção.

- Não, Angel! Você nem a conhece, mas... Não! Quer saber, vou para casa sozinha! Não preciso de você! - Aubrey deu meia volta e seguiu pela rua a passos rápidos e duros.

Angel ia segui-la quando a moça o pegou pelo braço.

- Sério mesmo que você vai atrás dela? Não vai conseguir nada com ela, já comigo... - Ela deixou a frase no ar, quando o dono do Roller Disco saiu para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Angel, preciso de você aqui dentro... - Ele olhou ao redor - O que aconteceu? Ouvi gritos. E onde está Miss Aubrey?

- Ela... Desculpe, Carl, tenho que ir atrás dela agora, ela saiu irritada, pode ser perigoso, não posso lhe ajudar agora, desculpe. - Angel continuou pedindo desculpa enquanto subia na lambreta e tentava dar a partida rapidamente. 5 tentativas depois, ele conseguiu.

Carl e a mulher observaram Angel partir. Ele encarou a moça quando Angel sumiu de vista na barulhenta lambreta.

- E tem dedo seu na reação de Miss Aubrey, não é, Julliet? - Carl perguntou.

A morena deu de ombros, indo embora. Respondeu sem olhá-lo.

- Não fiz nada. Eu apenas pedi um autográfo para o Angel e ela ficou toda irritada, pai. Sabe o que penso a respeito do Angel, e aquela ruiva ridícula fica apenas atrapalhando.

- Temos um trabalho para fazer, não se desvie. O Chefe não vai gostar disso. Não chegue perto deles, Jully.

- Ele mandou eu fazer essa cena. A partir de hoje, provavelmente agora, não haverá mais nenhuma "Missy" para ficar entre eu e o Angel. - Ela desapareceu em um beco.

Carl passou as mãos na cabeça, pensando se havia feito a escolha certa quando concordou com o plano de Tan.

- Tomara que Aubrey esteja segura. Pelo bem de Angel e de Aubrey. - Murmurou fechando o Roller Disco.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**N/A**: o.O Também estou preocupada, sério ç.ç Julliet, Carl enfim, todos OC. Obviamente (espero), ambos trabalham para o Tan, e essa foi a maneira de eu fazer com que ele tivesse acesso premiado as fissuras, embora não faça muito sentido, de qualquer jeito *tosse*. Reeeeeeeeviews! *-*


	4. Colocando Em Prática

X.x.x.x.x [**Colocando em prática**]

- Ah, que droga, essas ruas que parecem todas iguais! - Aubrey reclamou, odiando-se por ter fugido de Angel. Havia dobrado na rua errada pela terceira vez.

Ouviu o barulho irritante da lambreta passando veloz no meio da noite, na rua deserta. Angel, pensou ela, devia já ter passado procurando por ela.

- Que ótimo, nem posso ter um celular nessa droga de anos 70. - Ela chutou uma latinha de refrigerante no chão.

Aubrey suspirou e decidiu voltar para o Roller Disco, perguntaria para Carl se podia passar a noite no camarim. Com passos curtos deu a volta. Já havia andado bastante, e ficou surpresa com isso.

Poucas pessoas estavam na rua, e a maioria sequer tinha escolha. Mais homens do que mulheres sujos, e com roupas rasgadas. Sem-tetos, pensou Aubrey. Começou a ficar frio e ela se abraçou, andando mais rápido, olhando para o chão.

Após duas quadras resmungando, ouviu uma voz fraquinha pedindo socorro. Aubrey olhou para os dois lados da rua, procurando o dono da voz.

- Aqui, socorro, por favor, venha... - A voz vinha de um beco do outro lado da rua. Parecia masculina.

Aubrey atravessou a rua e procurou alguém no beco. Estava escuro, e ela não encontrou ninguém em sua pesquisa rápida ainda em pé na rua.

- Moça, socorro, estou no chão... - O homem insistia.

Aubrey olhou novamente para os dois lados da rua, procurando alguém que pudesse a ajudar a socorrer o homem. Há pouco as ruas estavam quase cheias, mas agora não havia ninguém.

- Senhor, fique parado... - Ela se aproximou cuidadosamente do homem - Está ferido? Qual seu nome?

- Vincent.

Aubrey se abaixou e tentou erguer o homem. Ele era pesado, e não parecia estar tentando levantar. Vestia um grande casaco com capuz. Não era possível ver seu rosto.

- Ele não está ferido, mas você pode ficar. - Um outro homem apareceu das sombras, sorrindo. Vincent levantou, e prensou Aubrey na parede.

Ambos prenderam os pulsos dela com uma algema especial, no mesmo instante de Vincent tapar a boca de Aubrey. O jovem loiro tirou um lenço do bolso e o encharcou com um líquido de uma pequena garrafa. Aubrey começou a ficar nervosa, agitada. Tentava gritar, sair dali, não conseguia.

- Quietinha, não vou te machucar, a menos que queira... - Vincent riu, colocando o lenço encharcado no rosto de Aubrey.

Segundos depois, ela parou de se mexer, adormecida. Os dois a seguraram para que ela não caísse.

- Me ajude a levá-la para o carro, Marcus. - Vincent ordenou.

- Sim, senhor. - Marcus segurou as pernas de Aubrey - Ótima pescaria, não, Dr.?

- Sim, excelente.

Ele deixou o capuz cair, mostrando os cabelos prateados na luz do poste.

Dr. Tan havia conseguido Miss Aubrey.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**N/A**: #Partiu #Chorar #Depressão. Certo, não sou um monstro sem coração, gente. Eu amo a Aubrey tanto quanto vocês T~T (Talvez mais, dizendo minha fiel escudeira), mas isso era necessário. Qualquer dúvida aleatória, já sabem, Reviews!


	5. Aquele Que se Importa

X.x.x.x.x [**Aquele que se importa**]

- Vamos, Aubs, abra a porta... - Angel batia repetidamente na porta da casa de Aubrey, mas não havia ninguém.

Já eram 2 da madrugada, e ele já estava batendo há meia hora, mas sem resposta.

- Ela pode estar dormindo, certo? Sim, sim. - Respondeu a própria pergunta, mas sem conseguir consolo.

Decidiu ir para casa, que ficava a duas casas de distância, aguardar para falar com ela de manhã. Ele nunca vira Aubrey daquele jeito, aquilo realmente o deixou preocupado.

Abriu a porta e entrou, tomando um banho rápido, indo se deitar. Apenas isso, pois não conseguiu dormir.

6 horas depois ele continuava acordado, havia cochilado, mas logo acordou novamente. Levantou, trocou de roupa e foi de novo ver como Miss Aubrey estava. Mas antes que saísse, percebeu um envelope no chão, perto da porta.

Era bege, com o "L" da equipe Lu$h na frente. Angel reconheceu o envelope sendo de sua equipe, mas não entendeu o que estava fazendo ali. Ao virar, encontrou seu nome escrito na bela caligrafia de sua parceira.

Seu coração deu um pulo, e mais rápido ainda, Angel já tinha passado da porta.

"_Angel,_

_Me esqueça. Vou sair da DCI, você não entenderia o por quê. Também não me procure em casa, volte para o seu apartamento no futuro porque não há chance de vencermos o Dr. Tan. Pegue o Boomie e volte. Vou ficar._

_Me desculpe, mas a Equipe Lu$h acabou._

_Aubrey._

A letra de Miss Aubrey estava diferente, sem as clássicas curvas nos lugares certos, porém não foi isso que chamou a atenção de Angel quando leu o bilhete pela vigésima vez, já na casa dela.

As roupas dela estavam em cima da cama de Aubrey, bagunçadas, jogadas. Seus sapatos e botas espalhados pela casa. O apartamento estava mais que desarrumado, estava um caos. Miss Aubrey jamais deixaria seu "santuário" daquele jeito, pensou Angel, principalmente suas roupas e sapatos.

- Alguma coisa aconteceu. Onde ela está, _por dios_? - Murmurou consigo mesmo, preocupado.

Passou as mãos no cabelo, olhando horrorizado para a bagunça. Checou as roupas, contando cada peça, percebendo que nenhuma havia sumido, ou sido levada. As duas malas brancas continuavam intactas em cima do armário, ao contrário das pequenas bolsas na penteadeira.

- Aubrey, Aubrey, Aubrey... - Entoava correndo pela casa, procurando qualquer pista da parceira.

Nada. Nem outra carta.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**N/A**: Não, isso não é perseguição. Angel, seu lindo, não chora, ela vai voltar para você. Mas, eu não me importo de ficar perto de você até ela chegar. Huehuehue, no (YESSSSSS). Keep Calm, and dourei _Round & Round_ no hard. 100% de acerto. Voltas e voltas, giros e giros desgramados. Caí umas 3 vezes. Oh, Lord. Mas é pela Aubrey, so, que venha Ching-a-Ling! (Odeio essa música ç.ç)

...

Ah, Reviews!


	6. Contando Histórias

X.x.x.x.x [**Contando Histórias**]

Lentamente, os olhos verdes se abriram, se adaptando ao foco de luz em seu rosto. Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo-de-cavalo mal-feito, deixando-a desconfortável.

- Oh, ela está acordando! - Uma voz exclamou satisfeita em sua frente - Veja, Marcus, você acertou a quantidade!

Miss Aubrey reconheceu a voz como a do homem no beco. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo quando viu que ele estava levantando, seguindo em sua direção.

- Sim, estou vendo que acertei, mestre. - Respondeu o loiro atrás de Miss Aubrey.

Ela tentou se levantar, mexer-se, mas estava amarrada em uma cadeira nada agradável. Seu coração batia rápido, temendo o motivo que levaria os dois homens a prenderem.

- O que... - Começou a perguntar, mas sua voz estava péssima - O que vão fazer comigo?

- O que vamos fazer... - Vincent pôs a mão no queixo, andando em pequenas voltas a frente dela, se divertindo com o desespero que Aubrey tentava não exibir - Tenho planos para você. Vamos, relaxe... Marcus?

O rapaz atrás de Aubrey puxou a cadeira que ela estava sentada com brutalidade, livrando Aubrey da luz ofuscante em seu rosto.

- Obrigada - Disse ela com rispidez, encarando o homem em sua frente.

- Miss Aubrey... - A surpresa atravessou o rosto dela - Tenho observado você há vários meses... - Marcus se abaixou ao lado de Aubrey, tirando a corda de seus tornozelos, tocando sua perna sutilmente.

Ela prendeu a respiração por uma fração de segundo; Vincent não percebeu sua pausa, mas Marcus sim.

- Por quê? Está afim de mim? Sabia que existe outro jeito de chamar atenção sem envolver sequestro em um beco? - Miss Aubrey franziu a boca ao olhar para os homens em sua frente - Aliás, dizer um nome verdadeiro ajudaria a começar. Vincent soa tão falso, sabia?

Seu tom era de zombaria, mas Miss Aubrey continuava com medo do que viria a seguir. O homem de olhos cinzas arrumou o óculos no rosto e sentou na cadeira novamente.

- Oh, que grosseria a minha, mas na verdade, senhorita, meu nome realmente é Vincent, Dr. Vincent Tan. Esse nome é familiar para você?

Miss Aubrey arregalou os olhos, não havia lido a pasta que a DCI mandara há eras. Se o tivesse feito, talvez teria evitado a atual situação, pensou ela.

- Hmm... - Ela fingiu pensar, escondendo sua surpresa - Não, não me é familiar. Já foi meu motorista?

Marcus agarrou o cabelo de Aubrey, forçando-a a olhar para ele.

- Não fale com o mestre desse jeito, sua... - Ele levantou a mão, pronto para bater nela, quando Tan o segura.

- Saia. Me deixe a sós com ela. Traga o RedHelmet. - Tan o largou, cruzando as mãos atrás do corpo.

Marcus lançou um olhar sombrio para Aubrey, saindo rapidamente da sala.

- Sim, senhor.

Miss Aubrey observou ele sair da sala, quase aliviada, mas ainda apreensiva pelo tal "RedHelmet".

- Devo admitir que você sabe como irritar alguém. Marcus já estava irritadiço, embora não tivesse dito, por não poder encostar em você... Tsc, tsc... Não sei como Angel te aguenta, Miss Aubrey.

Ouvir o nome de Angel a fez ficar mais abalada. Queria estar do lado dele agora, escutar outro elogio em espanhol direcionado a ela, ameaçar jogá-lo na vala todo dia por não querer ir na lambreta pavorosa. Por algum motivo, não achava que voltaria a ver nenhum de seus colegas da DCI. Nem Angel.

Aubrey respirou fundo, recompondo-se.

- O que quer de mim?

- O que quero? - Repetiu ele, ficando próximo ao rosto dela, olhando-a nos olhos - Quero você.

Aubrey fechou os olhos, virando o rosto. Sua expressão era de repulsa, mas uma lágrima solitária caía em seu rosto.

X.x.x

- Ah, certo, vamos, vamos, sua lerda, tire essa roupa. - A morena encarou Miss Aubrey com a arma na mão.

- Julliet, sua vadia, como ousa? - Ela cruzou os braços na frente da morena.

Julliet, a filha de Carl, lembrou Aubrey tardamente, tentava obrigar a ruiva entrar debaixo no chuveiro. Tan dera a tarefa para Julliet, por ela ser mulher.

- Oh, que bonitinho, está tentando resistir. Sério mesmo? Sabe que eu posso chamar Marcus, e - Julliet deu uma risada má - Ele iria adorar arrancar essa sua roupa horrorosa.

Miss Aubrey revirou os olhos e começou a tirar a blusa estampada no pequeno banheiro. Julliet ria das tentativas da ruiva em tirar o fino elástico do cabelo seco.

- Sua... - Reclamou Aubrey, quase tirando o elástico.

- Cale a boca e entre logo nessa porcaria de chuveiro, Missy. - Apontou para a precária instalação atrás de Aubrey.

A ruiva respirou fundo e tirou o short vermelho, virando-se para o Box. O conjunto íntimo rosa bebê de Aubrey era quase da cor da pele dela, deixando-a quase brilhante.

- Você vai ficar aqui, me olhando? - Perguntou apreensiva. Tinha que sair dali, e só conseguiria se Julliet saísse - Essa lingeri é a minha preferida, não queria estragar. E não vou tomar banho com você aqui.

A morena riu, incrédula.

- Não vou cair nessa, Aubs - Ela levantou, se aproximando da imagem petrificada de Aubrey - É uma pena, mas vai ter que estragar essa sua calcinha de renda.

Com um sorriso, ela puxou a lateral, que na verdade não era de renda. Aubrey bateu na mão de Julliet, incomodada. O sorriso sumiu do rosto de Julliet, dando lugar a uma expressão zangada. Suas narinas inflaram, e os dentes trincaram.

- Entra logo aí! - Exclamou, empurrando Aubrey contra a parede.

- Argh. - Com a ponta dos dedos, Aubrey abriu o chuveiro que gemeu e despejou uma água suja nos cabelos ruivos.

Julliet começou a rir, afastada de Miss, com a arma na mão. A lingeri rosa virou marrom, e Aubrey cuspia a água que entrava em sua boca.

- O sabonete está no chão, Senhorita. - A morena riu mais quando sua prisioneira se abaixou com cuidado para pegar o objeto.

Aos poucos a água clareava, mas continuava gelada, fazendo Miss Aubrey gemer de frio e murmurar contra a humilhação de Julliet. Sua vontade era de começar a chorar, ali mesmo, na água gelada, mas Julliet só riria mais e mais. Continuou com seu banho forçado e pensando no que poderia fazer para sair dali.

Suas chances não eram boas.

X.x.x

- Claro que cabe, espero. Mandei fazer, não ficou bonito? - Tan mostrou a jaqueta preta 3/4 de couro preto, feminina, para Miss Aubrey. Ela estava sentada na cama simples e dura, abraçada aos joelhos.

Seu rosto trazia tristeza.

- Não gostei.

A ruga na testa de Tan se fez presente, alertando Aubrey do perigo.

- Colabore, querida. Estou sendo bonzinho com você. - Ele dobrou a jaqueta com certa brutalidade, amassando-a e colocando-a na sacola cinza no chão.

Aubrey virou o rosto para a parede ao seu lado direito, cutucando os caroços de cimento, suspirando pesadamente. Usava um vestido florido longo sem mangas com um short verde escuro. Ela detestou.

- Aubrey... - Tan se aproximou, pegando a mão direita da ruiva com delicadeza. O pulso se recuperava do acesso de fúria de Marcus.

Ela puxou a mão, sentindo a pontada de dor através da faixa. Marcus tentou, novamente, se aproveitar do estado da refém de Tan, e quando ela tentou impedí-lo, ele torceu o braço dela. Por pouco não aconteceu o pior, e quem salvou Aubrey foi justo aquele que a capturou.

- Já pedi desculpas, Senhorita. Marcus não fará isso novamente. Tomei precauções contra esse tipo de comportamento. Não há o que temer. - Tan levantou rapidamente, irritando-se com a persistência da jovem.

- Como não? - Perguntou num tom triste, apertou os joelhos contra o corpo - Ele vai voltar, querendo ou não. Vai dar um jeito. Vai acabar comigo.

Aubrey olhou para a janela na parede acima de sua cabeça. Já era noite, e havia um céu sem estrelas fora do cativeiro.

- Hm... Não vai, não. E vista logo essa porcaria de jaqueta e a saia está na sacola. Veja se cabe. Estou cansado de mandar trazer roupa para você. - Ordenou, caminhando para a porta, sem olhá-la.

Aubrey se deitou, cobrindo-se com o fino lençol rosa. Ela já estava começando a chorar novamente quando virou de costas para Tan.

- Por quê devo acreditar em você? A culpa disso tudo é sua. - Murmurou, fechando os olhos com força.

Tan pôs a mão na maçaneta, apertando com raiva.

- Porque sou tudo que você tem agora. - Ele abriu a porta, saindo - E não existe mais Marcus.

Falou, trancando Aubrey com a chave.

Miss gemeu e cobriu a cabeça com o lençol, chorando, desesperada.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**N/A**: FocoForçaFé, RedQueen. Estamos juntas nessa. Okay, peguei pesado. Uiw, ela é tão difícil de fazer. E olha que estou acostumada com House, mas ela é tão... Não sei, não sai direito Ç.Ç Me parece tão OOC. Meu aniversário tá chegando, sabe? Reviews! 3333


	7. Procurando a Mocinha

X.x.x.x.x [**Procurando a Mocinha**]

Angel passou 5 meses desde a leitura da carta procurando Miss Aubrey nos anos 70. A DCI já estava avisada do sumiço da integrante feminina da equipe Lu$h, mas nenhuma viagem no tempo fora realizada nesse período, exceto dois agentes secundários que foram enviados imediatamente para ajudar na investigação.

- _"Angel, não se preocupe, vamos encontrá-la. Continue ensaiando os Passos de Poder, já estamos procurando o novo agente que vai nos ajudar a derrotar o Dr. Tan. A culpa não foi sua."_ - Rasa conversava com ele, consolando-o todo dia.

É claro que Angel se culpava pelo sumiço de Miss Aubrey, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para encontrá-la sem mudar o passado com o Boomie. Todo dia acordava cedo e espalhava cartazes pela cidade com a foto mais bonita que tinha de Aubrey com a legenda "DESAPARECIDA".

Miss Aubrey não sabia da existência daquela foto, mas ela estava sorrindo, olhando para o lado, com uma trança trabalhada em seu cabelo ruivo. Usava o que parecia ser um vestido vinho sem mangas. Naquela ocasião especial, a Equipe Lu$h havia sido criada.

Angel suspirou pesadamente, quando pegou a pilha de cartazes daquele dia. Era o mínimo que poderia fazer, além de levar a mesma foto para todos os hospitais e mostrá-la para as pessoas. O processo se arrastava, e a esperança de encontrá-la tentava permancer forte, mas a cada dia que passava, um peso aumentava no coração de Angel. Não parecia possível vê-la novamente.

A lambreta do latino parecia tão mais barulhenta porque Miss Aubrey não estava sentada atrás dele para reclamar da baixa velocidade. As músicas do futuro que ele cantava sem perceber, pareceram tão estranhas porque ela não estava lá para reconhecer e brigar com ele por causa disso. A vida não era a mesma porque Aubrey não estava lá.

Em um de seus passeios investigativos com a lambreta, Angel pensou ter visto a ruiva saindo de uma farmácia com uma sacola pequena. Motivo suficiente para parar e dar a volta imediatamente até o local. Talvez fosse a mente de Angel inventando coisas, tamanho o desespero do rapaz, ou talvez, só talvez, ele realmente tivesse encontrado Miss Aubrey.

Quando olhou novamente para a farmácia, a ruiva havia desparecido e o brilho nos olhos de Angel também. _"Mas era tão parecida,_ Dios_..."_ Pensou ele, desanimando. De qualquer maneira, seguiu para a farmácia, precisava de um remédio para Carl que ultimamente andava estressado.

- _Ay, hola_... - Cumprimentou ele assim que entrou.

- Olá? Bom dia, o que deseja? - O balconista perguntou, sorrindo.

- Bom dia, eu primeiro queria saber... - Angel tirou a foto de Aubrey do bolso e mostrou para o homem - ... Se você viu esta mulher?

A resposta pegou Angel de surpresa e que se ele não estivesse encostado no balcão, cairia, tamanha sua felicidade.

- Ah, sim, sim. Esteve aqui agora a pouco, por quê? - O homem continuava com o sorriso gentil.

- _Dios, ¿estás seguro? Era ella misma? ¿Dónde se fue?_ - Seu espanhol explodiu quando Angel agarrou a gola do pobre homem que não entendeu nada.

Da rua, as pessoas olhavam a cena na farmácia, imaginando que era um assalto. De certo, um policial apareceu para ver do que se tratava.

- O que está acontecendo? - O policial perguntou a Angel, que ainda estava eufórico, querendo sair e procurar Miss Aubrey.

- _No es nada, señor. Estaba sorprendido por la respuesta del chico de mi compañ... Amiga. Ella se ha ido, pero él dijo que via a ella hov. Perdona las molestias._ - Ele simplesmente não conseguia falar inglês.

O policial não entendeu o que Angel havia falado, e insistiu que ele o acompanhasse.

- Desculpe, não é necessário, o senhor não entende, minha amiga sumiu e eu estava desesperado... - Angel tentou explicar. Suas tentativas não adiantavam, e ele pediu para irem atrás de Carl, que explicaria tudo para o policial, além de mostrar seus documentos.

- Certo, vamos atrás desse tal de Carl... - O policial guiou Angel até o carro.

Angel explicou todo o caminho para o policial e rápido chegaram ao Roller Disco. Mais lembranças para Angel.

- Por aqui, senhor. - Angel procurou Carl, tendo o policial ao seu lado.

- Angel, meu rapaz! Está atrasado... - Carl o saudou com um sorriso brincalhão. Ele gostava de dar uma de chefe mau, mas todos sabiam da brincadeira particular.

- Carl, o policial precisa falar com você, e eu preciso pegar meus documentos, volto num instante - Explicou Angel indo para seu pequeno quarto/camarim.

- Sim, sim, vá lá. O que houve policial? - Carl começou.

Angel simplesmente andou a passos rápidos até o seu "quartinho especial". Não era grande coisa, mas servia para deixar a bateria do Bommie carregando.

- _"Angel? Angel? Está me ouvindo?"_ - Era Rasa, assim que Angel abriu a porta. Sua voz estava alarmada. Algo grave estava acontecendo, e claro a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente foi Miss Aubrey.

- Rasa? O que está acontecendo? Estou te escutando. - Angel se aproximou do Bommie, falando o mais calmo possível.

- _"A DCI está sendo atacada pelo Dr. Tan! Preciso que retorne imediatamente a base! Repito, retorne imediatamente! Miss..."_ - Alguma coisa interrompeu Rasa e depois só foi possível escutar, ao fundo, pessoas gritando.

Ao mencionar "Miss", Rasa conseguiu fazer com que Angel ficasse agitado. Não conseguia manter o ritmo para poder voltar.

Na quinta tentativa, a comunicação voltou, e Angel ouviu Dr. Tan exclamar vitorioso.

- _"Excelente trabalho, Miss Aubrey! Acabe com eles!"_

Angel apenas escutou fraquinho a voz da companheira antes de viajar para o fluxo de tempo.

- _"Sim, mestre. A Operação Trava-Passo será concluída."_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**N/A**: Ah, velho, isso não se faz. Mó onda pra escrever as frases em espanhol, cara. Meu negócio é só Inglês, tá entendendo? Então, tipo, entrei em pânico ao escrever cada palavra, porque simplesmente não confio no Google Tradutor. Perdoem qualquer erro, e por favor, não se sintam ofendidos. Se tiver algo errado, não hesitem em comentar o erro, e vou arrumar rapidinho e colocar os créditos. T~~~T


	8. DCI Sob Controle (Parte 1)

X.x.x.x.x [**DCI Sob Controle (Parte 1)**]

Assim que o brilho do teletransportador cessou, seus olhos não acreditaram no que estavam vendo.

Metade da DCI possuia uma espécie de capacete que os fazia obedecer imediatamente a quem ele pensou ser o Dr. Tan. Rasa e Lima já haviam lhe contado desse recurso, mas vê-lo dominando seus colegas o deixou completamente pasmo.

Olhou ao redor, tomando cuidado para não ser visto, à procura de Rasa e acabou por encontrá-lo de costas, saindo de uma sala.

- Rasa? - Angel o chamou, cautelosamente. A maioria dos agentes atiravam contra seus companheiros com armas não letais atrás do latino, mas ainda assim a DCI virou um campo de guerra.

Rasa virou a cabeça mecanicamente, mostrando o capacete que estava em sua cabeça e falou numa voz monótona, assustando Angel.

- Censurar nomes pessoais. Capturar agentes da DCI. Você estará sob o controle do Dr. Tan. - E fez um T com os braços, avançando contra o moreno.

Angel deu um passo para trás, pronto para fugir, quando uma voz feminina o surpreendeu. Seu corpo caiu de imediato, de frente para Rasa, no chão frio. Os pequenos tremores percorriam o corpo de Angel, deixando-o mais sonolento. Desconfortável.

- Sob o controle do Dr. Tan. - Repetiu Lima, deixando a pequena arma de choque cair aos pés de Angel. Os braços formaram um T, e foi só o que ele entendeu até cair na inconsciência.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**N/A**: Nada a declarar. Estou indo salvar meu Anjo, so, please, leave a review... Oopa, minha Blyth Doll também. Até.


	9. DCI Sob Controle (Parte 2)

x.x.x.x.x [**DCI Sob Controle (Parte 2)**]

_"- Por que você não para com isso? Vá arranjar um emprego decente e crie juízo nessa sua cabeça, Angel... Deixe-a para lá. Ela não vale a pena. - Seu irmão vivia dizendo isso para Angel._

_Roberto via que a ruiva mimada não dava boas idéias para Angel. Começar a dançar, por exemplo, do ponto de vista de Roberto, era a maior das besteiras possíveis. Mas é claro que o latino não ia parar de dançar e muito menos parar de andar com Miss Aubrey por causa de um simples sermão. Ou melhor, vários._

_- Não entenderia, Roberto... Ela vale muito a pena. Divertida de um jeito quase irritante... - Angel sorriu - Ela me atrai de uma forma que eu não sei descrever._

_- Entendo... - O irmão mais velho fez uma pausa, olhando para a areia da praia em seus pés - Você está realmente gostando daquela ruiva, não é, meu irmão? - Roberto olhou para Angel, que assumia uma expressão surpresa ao passar a areia por seus dedos._

_Angel olhou para o horizonte por um instante, e depois voltou a olhar para Roberto._

_- Às vezes você fica tão irritante quando está certo, hombre... Eu acho que estou gostando daquela chama ruiva..._

_Ambos riram levemente, mas Angel continuou sorrindo ao lembrar de Miss Aubrey._

_Ele estava mesmo apaixonado por aquela dama de cabelos cor de fogo."_

Aos poucos, sua mente ia clareando, abrindo espaço para os outros sentidos. Não estava enxergando nada, e muito menos ouvindo qualquer coisa, mas algo lhe dizia que estava bem, ou quase. Suas mãos estavam acima de sua cabeça, presas numa corda bem forte.

- Ora, ora. O anjinho acordou? - A voz apareceu do nada, assustando Angel.

- Quem é você? Me tire daqui! - Ele se balançou, fazendo barulho no chão.

O homem misterioso estalou os dedos, acendendo as luzes. Angel fechou os olhos, adaptando-se com a claridade.

- Vocês não lêem os arquivos, não? Sou eu, o Dr. Tan! - Seus cabelos cinzas o diferenciavam dos agentes ao seu lado, além da falta de capacete, é claro.

Angel reconhceu Rasa e Lima de capacetes roxos ao lado de Tan, porém havia outro agente atrás dos três, de capacete vermelho. À princípio, Angel não conseguiu reconhecer quem era.

- O que achou dos meus novos recrutamentos? Uma beleza, não? - Tan fez um gesto demonstrativo para Rasa e Lima.

Angel apenas observou o velho homem, sem responder ou comentar qualquer coisa. Não estava com paciência para escutar papo furado, como Tan pode perceber.

- Ah, tenho uma coisa para lhe contar... Tenho certeza que ficará feliz em saber notícias sobre sua ex-companheira desaparecida... - Tan saiu da frente do agente vermelho.

Os cabelos ruivos estavam presos em um coque bem-feito e suas roupas eram pretas com detalhes amarelos. A postura de Miss Aubrey era simples: braços para trás e pernas cruzadas.

Angel abriu levemente a boca para chamá-la, mas faltaram-lhe palavras. Ela estava irreconhecível. Uma integrante da Murder Of Crows.

- Chocante, não? - Vincent Tan olhou para Angel, de repente constrangido - Oh, temo que seja uma escolha ruim de palavras, certo?

Ele riu com desdém, aproximando-se do latino.

- Deixe-me testar uma coisa, sim? Miss Aubrey não parava de falar seu nome enquanto testávamos o Helmet na mente dela... Você entende o quão irritante isso pode ser? Bem, na verdade, há uma coisa que queria ver... Saber mais. Aparentemente, ela tem uma forte conexão com você, e preciso saber se isso pode ser um problema no... Futuro.

Angel não tirou os olhos da imagem controlada de Aubrey. Ela não demonstrou nenhuma emoção, nem ao menos mexeu-se. Ainda observando Miss Aubrey, Angel questionou Tan.

- E como pretende fazer isso, mestre supremo? - Zombou ele. As cordas começavam a machucar seus pulsos.

- Haha, assim... - Ele fez um sinal com a mão para seus subordinados, Aubrey principalmente - Miss Aubrey, aqui.

O capacete brilhou fracamente e a imagem submissa de Aubrey se mexeu, indo de encontro aos dois homens.

- Sim, mestre. - Parou na frente de Angel.

Tan observou os dois com extrema curiosidade. Seus olhos brilhavam com a expectativa.

- Hm... Muito interessante. Rasa e Lima, tirem as cordas de nosso convidado. - O barulho de estalo fez com que Rasa e Lima se mexessem até Angel, tirando-lhe as cordas de seus pulsos - Não tente nenhuma gracinha, armas de choque podem ser letais.

Angel esperou seus colegas lhe libertarem, esfregando os pulsos logo após. A vontade de pular no pescoço de Tan era imensa, mas se acontecesse algo consigo mesmo, não haveria chance para os controlados.

- Sente-se, Angel. Vamos ver o que podemos fazer com você. - Ele puxou uma cadeira para ele na pequena mesa - Miss Aubrey?

Aubrey se sentou na direção oposta de Angel, de frente para ele.

Tan se sentou ao lado dos dois, observando a reação de cada um na mesa. Ninguém falou nada durante uma hora, Aubrey mantia a cabeça para frente, e Angel a analisava.

- Vamos, converse com ela...! Eu sei que você quer! - Insistiu Dr. Tan, sorrindo.

Angel olhou desconfiado para ele, mas voltou a encará-la.

- Hm... Aubs? Uh, sabe quem eu sou? Ang, lembra? Vamos andar de lambreta? - Ele esperou alguma reação. Nada - Aubs, vou cantar Glade You Came, hein?

Ele tentou várias coisas diferentes, e nenhuma deu certo. Começou a ficar mais nervoso, por ela não fazer nada. Aubrey permaneceu parada, olhando para frente. Não era possível ver seus olhos, mas Angel sabia que ela estava enxergando ele. Vendo suas tentativas falhas de alguma resposta.

Angel pausou seus questionamentos e a observou com mais atenção. Seus pulsos mostravam sinais de maus tratos e o pescoço de Aubrey tinha uma marca roxa de mão.

- _Por Dios, ¿Qué hiciste con ella, monstruo?!_ - Angel pulou da cadeira, avançando para Tan.

Ele o derrubou no chão, dando diversos socos nele, até que aplicaram-lhe choques novamente. Ele virou, saindo de cima de Tan, contorcendo-se dolorosamente quando aumentaram a voltagem.

- Tentei te avisar... - Tan limpou o canto da boca, sujo com sangue.

Todos na sala observaram Angel no chão, gritando de dor, ainda levando choques.

Ainda sentada, Miss Aubrey balançou a cabeça repetidamente, incomodada. Pôs as mãos nas têmporas, mexendo o corpo para frente e para trás. Tan percebeu o que a ruiva estava fazendo e franziu o cenho. A respiração dela estava ofegante, e Aubrey tremia. Ele colocou a mão no pescoço dela e percebeu que estava quente, pegando fogo.

- Parem com isso! - Ordenou ele assim que ela começou a bagunçar o próprio cabelo, arrancando alguns fios.

Angel aguentava os choques mas, antes que ele desmaiasse, eles pararam. Doía, e ele não sabia mais onde estava.

- Ela está entrando em colapso! Tragam... - Angel ouviu uma porta ser aberta. Um homem calmo entrou e assustou Tan.

- Acabou sua festa... Pai. - Angel abriu minimamente os olhos e viu mechas azuis balançarem.

- O quê?! Oblio?! Está vivo?! - Tan largou Miss Aubrey, tamanho seu susto.

Ela continuava se balançando, rangendo os dentes, agonizando. Tan a olhou e viu as mãos dela, agora protegendo os ouvidos, sujas de sangue.

Miss Aubrey caiu no chão, antes que Tan pudesse segurá-la novamente. O RedHelmet saiu de sua cabeça, mostrando a boca manchada de sangue.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**N/A**: Okay, *chorando* Me doeu fazer isso com ambos, vocês não tem idéia! A situação fica tensa, velho, e para explicações expressas, precisaremos prestar um pouco mais de atenção ao rapaz de cabelos maravilhosamente azuis.

Uma palavra, 7 letras, um pedido: R-E-V-I-E-W-S! :D


	10. Esclarecendo Fatos

X.x.x.x.x [**Esclarecendo Fatos**]

_**POV - Oblio**_

Aquela ruiva ainda tremia no chão. O moreno tentava se mexer para chegar até ela. Bem, a situação era complicada para eles, mas meu assunto é com aquele de cabelos cinzas em minha frente.

Seu rosto transparecia surpresa, e claramente susto. Tenho certeza que ele não esperava minha presença aqui, mas que fique claro que é o melhor para ele.

- Oblio? O que está fazendo aqui? Pensei que você estivesse... - Ele não conseguiu completar a frase.

- Morto. - Disse friamente. Não podia perder tempo, Aubrey precisava de assistência urgentemente, ou poderia ser tarde demais para ela.

- Sim. Como se salvou? - Eu conhecia aquele brilho nos olhos, ele ansiava uma história, como eu bem o conhecia. Faria qualquer coisa para saber o que aconteceu comigo e eu usaria aquilo à meu favor.

- Me siga. - E saí da sala sendo seguido por ele.

Eu tinha um plano, e envolvia outros dois... Amigos, se eu puder chamá-los assim. Olhei para o lado, e vi o rastro de cabelo rosa correndo silenciosamente. Assenti comigo mesmo e continuei andando.

Era necessário e estava nos planos, então eu tinha que ter sangue frio agora. Não importava se o Tan do futuro tinha salvado, esse Tan do presente não era meu pai.

Paramos na parte principal da DCI, onde havia o grande computador e o teletransportador. Olhei para meu outro lado e vi parte do agasalho laranja e verde atrás do grande computador. Eu tinha que começar, e agora.

Puxei uma cadeira, e dei para o homem em minha frente. Ele a pegou e sentou perto da máquina do tempo. Eu só tinha que atrasá-lo, até que tudo estivesse pronto.

- Lembra quando estava sob seu controle? Nos anos 70? Depois que o capacete dera errado? - Ele assentiu.

_"Você me mandou ir até o grande lago da cidade. Queria testar o capacete. O que eu faria, e o que eu não faria se estivesse sob seu controle._

_Você sempre foi um cientista, e queria saber quais limitações sua grande invenção tinha. De fato, era uma excelente forma de testar a maneira que eu me comportava diante de uma situação tensa daquela. Se eu obedeceria, ou simplesmente sucumbiria ao poder do capacete._

_Eu não me lembro o que aconteceu exatamente, tudo o que sei foi o que um conhecido me contou. Da primeira vez que ouvi, não pude acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Me pareceu cruel e egoísta._

_Você mandou eu me afogar. Entrar no lago, e não sair._

_E como naquele momento eu não pude dizer não, mergulhei nas águas geladas do lago. Você ficou durante 2 minutos, observando, e depois se foi. Lembro da água gelando minha garganta e irritando meus olhos. O capacete saiu de minha cabeça e vi um brilho prateado na água, antes de me afogar._

_Tempos depois, eu acordei, dolorido, com frio e sem idéia se estava realmente vivo. Abri os olhos e vi um homem parecido com você na minha frente. Tinha mais rugas, e seu cabelo estava mais branco. Ele me contou quem era e por quê me salvou._

_Ele era do futuro, e havia me salvado._

_Ele explicou tudo o que tinha feito com a DCI, e com todos que possuiam algum talento para dança. Depois de vários anos nesse mesmo processo, ele começou a perceber que tudo era igual demais. Não havia novo, não havia criatividade. Não havia mudança, e principalmente as mentes controladas se degeneravam, acabando com qualquer dançarino competente._

_Eu, Miss Aubrey, Alexander... Uma lista extensa de soldados controlados perdidos por sua ganância e desejo de poder. Todos sucumbiram, e tiveram danos cerebrais irreversíveis. Morreram depois de um ano de controle mental."_

Ele escutava a história calado, mas eu via que ele estava pensando muito a respeito. Poderia não acreditar, mas qual outra explicação haveria para eu estar vivo agora?

- E como você veio parar aqui, Oblio? - Ele estava zombando, mas eu sabia que havia dúvida em seus olhos.

- Ele me salvou para eu salvar ele mesmo no passado. Evitar todo o sofrimento de décadas. - Respondi, de uma vez.

Ele levantou, um pouco irritadiço.

- Impossível. Eu estou fazendo o que é melhor para todos, para você, meu filho! - Ele apontou para mim.

Me aproximei dele, forçando-o a ir para trás.

- Você me matou! Não há nada de melhor nisso! - Coloquei a mão em seu peito, o empurrando.

- Não lhe matei, está vivo, não está? - Ele parou, perto da entrada da máquina do tempo, para me intimidar.

Olhei para o lado, somente para ter certeza do que iria fazer. O rapaz loiro acenou com a cabeça.

Estava na hora. Iria acabar.

- Sim, estou vivo, mas não por sua causa. Você está no presente, mas eu não existo. Deve haver justiça, não? - Coloquei as mãos em seus ombros.

Ele olhou para mim, já sabendo o que aconteceria.

- Oblio, já! - MacCoy disse, saindo de seu esconderijo.

A máquina do tempo acendeu sobre nós, e eu empurrei Dr. Tan para dentro. Ele agarrou meus braços, e juntos ficamos perdidos no tempo.

É claro que eu sabia que isso ia acontecer, mas foi para isso que fui salvo.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**N/A**: Talvez tenha faltado um pouco mais de criatividade de minha parte, ou não! *Reza* Acreditem, foi longo debate com meus consultores para explicar o que havia acontecido com Oblio, e como ele estava ali, salvando o mundo. Foi tenso. Mas, tcharam!, todo mundo bem, ou vivo, pelo menos. Sdds Reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

X.x.x.x.x [**Em Recuperação**]

- Bzzz... Bzzzzzzzzzzz - Dare fazia na orelha de Miss Aubrey, como uma abelha.

Duas semanas depois do ataque a DCI, os agentes se recuperavam do controle mental. Ninguém teve sequelas mais graves do que Aubrey. Angel ficou apenas com queimaduras nas costas e em seus dedos.

Ele, é claro, ficou feliz por encontrá-la, mas ela ficou bem doente. Em todo o tempo de coma induzido da ruiva, Angel queria estar por perto quando Miss Aubrey acordasse. Estaria lá para ver os olhos verdes inspecionar cada pedaço de decoração e moda do recinto.

Angel dormia profundamente na cadeira desconfortável da ala médica da DCI. O quarto estava todo cheio de presentes, balões e flores. Dare e Angel se revezavam para ficar com Miss Aubrey.

Os médicos não sabiam como ela acordaria, mas de acordo com exames feitos anteriormente, a área de mémoria e coordenação motora foram as áreas mais afetadas pelo capacete.

- Bzzzzzzzzzzz... - Dare continuava a fazer o barulho de abelha perto de Aubrey. Ela sabia que a ruiva não gostava, e isso, acreditava ela, poderia fazer Miss Aubrey acordar mais rápido.

Dare podia ser o tipo mais maluco de pessoa, mas era o mais perto de amiga de Aubrey que ela chegava. Além do mais, Dare ajudara os dois na "sala de tortura" de Dr. Tan, como dizia ela.

- Bzzzzzz, Miss Aubrey, bzzzzzz, está na hora de acordar... Seu latino vai ficar com uma tremenda dor nas costas... Bzzzzz, acorde ele para tirá-lo daqui, bzzzzzzz... - Dare olhou para Angel, todo torto na cadeira ao lado da cama de Aubrey.

Ele não parecia desconfortável, mas Dare sabia da dor nas costas que ele teria assim que levantasse. Isso lhe dava vontade de rir, porque mesmo sabendo da dor que sentiria, Angel não sairia de perto de Aubrey. Nem mesmo se ela o ameaçasse a jogá-lo da janela, como sempre fazia.

Dare olhou para o rosto de Aubrey, estava tranquilo, e olhou para o pescoço dela. A marca roxa que Angel vira, agora nem existia. Os pulsos sequer tinham marcas.

- Bzzzzz... - Recomeçou ela.

Miss Aubrey começou a mexer os olhos.

- Ah, cara! - Ela exclamou, batendo com o pé na cadeira que o moreno dormia - Angel, seu traste! Levanta aí, sua rainha tá acordando, cara!

Meio zonzo, ele pula da cadeira, esfregando os olhos.

- Aubs? Aubs? - Ele se apoiou na cama e a chamou no ouvido dela.

De olhos fechados, ela apenas fez uma careta, virando para o lado.

- 5 minutos. - Aubrey coloca o travesseiro na cabeça.

Angel não acreditou no que estava vendo, ela havia acordado depois de tudo aquilo.

- Dare, chame os médicos, por favor. - Pediu ele, já sorrindo.

- Sim, senhor! - Ela bateu continência, e saiu correndo como uma louca.

Sem saber como prosseguir, ele deu a volta na cama, ficando de frente para Miss Aubrey.

- Uh, hm. Senhorita? - Ela tirou um pedaço de travesseiro do rosto, olhando para ele.

- O que quer? Quero dormir, por Deus. - Aubrey tentou afastar Angel com uma mão, mas errou.

Ela tirou todo o travesseiro do rosto e se sentou, olhando para sua mão.

- Miss Aubrey, está tudo bem com você? - O latino perguntou, claramente preocupado.

- Estou bem, mas... Quem é Miss Aubrey? - Ela olhou ao redor, para o quarto, a confusão atravessando seu rosto pálido.

- Olha quem eu trouxe, meu anjo... - Dare chegou com o irmão de Angel, Roberto. Era médico.

- Roberto, ela não sabe quem é. - Angel chegou perto de Roberto, preocupadíssimo.

- Eu lhe avisei que isso poderia acontecer, mas vamos fazer alguns testes. - Ele pegou uma pequena lanterna e examinou os olhos de Aubrey.

- Quem é você? Onde estou? - Ela começou a perguntar.

- Eu sou médico, estou cuidando de seu caso, e você está em um hospital. Agora, siga o meu dedo com os olhos. - Ele movimentou o indicador para um lado e para o outro.

Miss Aubrey não conseguiu acompanhar.

- O que eu tenho? O que aconteceu comigo? Quem são eles? - Ela começou a ficar nervosa, por não se lembrar de nada.

- Dare é sua amiga e Angel... - Ele pausou, pensando melhor.

Ela o olhou, esperando novas explicações. Angel o encarou. O que seu irmão iria dizer?

- Ele é seu namorado. Não consegue lembrar de nada mesmo? - Perguntou rapidamente, evitar perguntas desnecessárias.

- Me lembro do meu sabor favorito de sorvete. Não ajuda muito. Namorado? Você é meu namorado? - Ela olhou para Angel. Não estava mais tão nervosa, parecia confortável com as novas descobertas.

- Err... Hm.. Sim, sou seu namorado. - Ele abriu um largo sorriso para ela. Falaria com Roberto depois.

- Aaaaai, Aubs, estou tão feliz que você acordou! - Dare deu um abraço forte em Aubrey e saiu saltitante do quarto - Miss Aubrey acordou, gente! Acordou!

A ruiva olhou para Angel. Parecia confusa, e sem graça.

- Amiga, é? Uh. - Ela passou as mãos no cabelo, e alguns fios saíram - Está na hora de trocar de shampoo, sim, sim.

Suspirou e deitou novamente. De fato, o latino parecia um conhecido íntimo seu. Não deveria ser motivo de desconfiança.

- Meu nome é Aubrey? Então por quê me chamam de Miss? Eu tenho algum título? Qual é seu nome, mesmo? - Olhou para Angel, que estava longe da cama.

- Você preferia que lhe chamassem de Miss Aubrey. Você é filha de um rico empresário, tem posses. Meu nome é Angel, Aubs. Não lembra de mim?

Ele se encostou na cama, pegando a mão dela. Macia.

- Sinto que te conheço, só. Quando eu saio daqui? - Perguntou pegando uma pequena caixa no criado mudo, com uma pequena dificuldade.

- Daqui a cinco dias. Quanto à perda de memória, só fazendo testes. E a coordenação motora... Você vai precisar de ajuda por uns tempos, seu cérebro vai aprender os lugares certos das coisas, e isso é só uma questão de tempo. - Roberto sorriu para Miss Aubrey, um largo sorriso, como o de Angel. E saiu com as mãos no bolso do jaleco - Volto mais tarde, cuide dela, Ang. Não a deixe escapar outra vez, viu?

Ele riu, descontraído. Angel fechou os olhos, sorrindo e concordando com a cabeça.

- E então, não vai abrir? Esse é meu para você - Ele contou orgulhoso.

Aubrey lembrou da caixinha azul em sua mão e a abriu. Seu conteúdo era minúsculo, porém dourado.

- Você foi treinada no ballet clássico, então, né, achei que seria legal você ver sua própria miniatura. A saia é diamantes, antes que você brigue comigo. - Ele puxou a fina corrente com o pingente de bailarina e mostrou para ela.

Aubrey a pegou nas mãos e examinou a pequena jóia. A saia da bailarina tinha pequenas pedras brilhantes, em relevo. Ela estava na clássica pose de ballet, na ponta dos pés e mãos para cima.

- Angel, eu... - Aubrey começou, mas Angel fechou a mão dela delicadamente.

- É sua, e além do mais, gastei minhas economias na saia. Vamos, aceite, é sua. É você. - Ele fez um biquinho.

Miss Aubrey se perdeu no calor dos olhos dele, sorrindo desajeitadamente.

- Então, o que está esperando? Coloque-a em mim, sim? - Ela abriu a mão, entregando a pequena peça para Angel. Ele a pegou e com cuidado, passou a corrente no pescoço dela e prendeu. Com certa dificuldade, claro.

- Muito linda. - Comentou Aubrey tocando a bailarina.

- Igual a você. - Angel sorriu, arrastando a cadeira para sentar perto da ruiva.

Ambos ficaram se olhando, mas Miss Aubrey parecia examinar o moreno.

- O que foi? Estou bagunçado? - Ele estranhou o modo dela o observar.

- Nada, mas... - Ela pediu para Angel se aproximar - Precisa cortar o cabelo.

Ele riu quando ela pegou uma mecha de seu cabelo.

- Eu sei, você vivia dizendo para cortar. E agora ele realmente está grande. Estava com saudades de você de volta.

Aubrey assentiu, e sorriu.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**N/A**: Originalmente, eram para ser 11 capítulos, mas eu me empolgo demais (segundo umas 30 pessoas), e ia ficar cansativo para vocês lerem o último capítulo do tamanho da minha lista de desejos. Então, boazinha do jeito que sou, cortei o capítulo no meio, criando o 12. A parada da Bailarina foi um lance bem fofinho que eu enxerguei no horizonte. No último, último mesmo, pode haver algo bem quente, então se não quiserem ler, é algo bem pequeno, perto do fim. Parabéns para a Miss Aubrey, e que viva bem feliz do lado do moreno gostoso, hahaha. 28 anos, é o que parece. O Angel pode ter uns 28, fazendo ano que vem, 29. 14 de fevereiro, gente. Não vão errar. 3 Reviews...


	12. Chapter 12

X.x.x.x.x.x [**The Queen And The Ace**]

**Um mês depois**

Angel, despreparadamente, fazia chá para Miss Aubrey na cozinha da casa dela. Ela já tivera alta, mas continuava com a perda de memória. Sua coordenação continuava meio ruim, mas ela insistiu que tivesse alta, e seu "namorado", disse ela, a ajudaria a se manter viva.

- Hm... - Ele falava ao telefone - Roberto, Aubs está com febre e dor de cabeça desde ontem, o que posso fazer? - Ele aguardou instruções, na casa silenciosa. Ela estava dormindo - Uh, sei. Posso dar chá pra ela?

Mais 5 minutos de perguntas, Angel se mostrava bem cuidadoso. Roberto a marcou para uma consulta mais tarde porque, além dela ser sua "cunhada", era uma agente especial da DCI, tinha prioridade.

- Pronto, Aubs, seu chá. - Ele a acordou levemente, entregando uma xícara vermelha com um líquido meio verde.

- Obrigada, Angel. - Assoprou e começou a tomar calmamente.

- Você anda dormindo muito... É estranho. - Ele fez uma careta ao sentar do lado de Aubrey - Como consegue tomar isso? Tem um cheiro horrível.

Ela puxou a bochecha dele fracamente, olhando para a xícara.

- Estou acostumada. Eu acho.

- Hm. Eu não tomaria. - Outra careta.

- Cale a boca e deite, durma se possível. Passou a noite acordado me olhando, que eu sei. - Aubrey colocou a xícara no criado-mudo e enrolou seu cabelo, fazendo uma espécie de coque.

- Claro que sim, você estava quase colocando fogo na casa de tanta febre! Eu tenho que cuidar da senhorita, caso tenha esquecido. - Ele se acomodou na cama, fechando os olhos, testando-a.

Geralmente, (sempre) Aubrey não deixava Angel dormir na mesma cama, mas agora com a memória da ruiva perdida, Angel dormia em outro quarto, de livre e espontânea vontade. Fato que a amnésica Aubrey não entendia.

- Tá, tá. - Ela encerrou o assunto rapidamente. Sua cabeça dóia, e ela estava com frio.

Miss Aubrey terminou o chá, indo ao banheiro em seguida. Encheu a banheira de água fria e começou a se despir. Desde o começo da dor de cabeça, ela andou tendo flashs de algumas mémorias estranhas. Anos 70 e pistas de patinação. Não parecia fazer sentido, então não contou para ninguém.

- Ai, que droga... - Molhou-se de uma vez e ficou debaixo da água por um tempo.

Esperava que sua dor de cabeça melhorasse, mas nada aconteceu.

- Aubrey? - Ela escutou Angel bater na porta, depois de uma hora, e parecia preocupado.

- Estou bem, estou viva. - Ela revirou os olhos.

- Ah. Está tomando banho?

- Sim, mas não crie imagens nessa sua cabeça pervetida, Angel. Está anoitecendo, mas ainda é cedo para alguma coisa.

Ele sorriu contra a porta, mas ambos sabiam que ele não tinha tentado nada com a Aubrey sem memória. Não seria correto, embora ele a desejasse mais que todas as mulheres do mundo. Já Aubrey estranhou seu "namorado" não tentar nada do tipo com ela.

- Já estou saindo. - Avisou ela vestindo seu roupão. Assim que tocou a maçaneta, o banheiro ficou escuro e o quarto silencioso.

Fusíveis queimados.

Aubrey se irritou, e abriu a porta com força, caminhando a passos duros até a cama. Conhecendo Angel nessas semanas, ele certamente teria saído do quarto. Engano seu.

- Ai! - Ela esbarrou em Angel, em pé na frente da cama.

Ele a segurou antes que ela caísse e se desculpou na escuridão, saindo rapidamente.

- Não, espera, tá escuro, você pode cair naquela escada mortal. Fica aí no canto que eu me arrumo no closet. - Disse ela se afastando.

- Uh, si-sim, okay. - Ele andou devagar até a porta, de repente agitado. _"Coisas acontecem no escuro, ha."_ Riu mentalmente.

Cinco minutos depois, Miss Aubrey saiu do Closet e sentou na cama, olhando a escuridão.

- Angel? Ainda está aqui? - Ela chamou para o nada.

- Hm... Sim, haha. - Ele riu na orelha dela, assustando-a.

- Seu... Seu idiota! Argh. - Ela o bateu, puxando-o para a cama - Está escuro e eu quase acerto você, seu idiota!

Ele continuava rindo, leve. Após um tempo, se recompôs e sentou ao lado dela.

- O que vamos fazer, Aubs? Sentar e esperar até de manhã, ou encarar a "grande e poderosa escada mortal"? - Angel sorriu e deixou seu rosto próximo ao dela, sem que ela percebesse.

- Ora, não brinque com isso, Angel. Eu... - Ela virou o rosto e então percebeu a aproximação dele - O que está fazendo?

- Nada. O que pensa que estou fazendo?

- Está tentando me irritar?

- Hm... Não, mas chega perto.

Ele riu, mas a conversa não passava de um sussurro.

- Você está perto demais. E quer me beijar.

- É isso aí. Boa tacada, olhos verdes.

- Mas não vai chegar mais perto, não é?

- Não posso. Bem que eu queria.

- O que te impede?

- Você.

O celular de Angel acendeu, avisando bateria baixa, mas foi suficiente para que eles pudessem se enxergar.

- Não seja por isso, olhos castanhos.

Ela pegou o rosto de Angel com as mãos e o beijou. Ele não esperava, mas rapidamente esqueceu o porque de evitar isso. O celular caiu, mas nenhum dos dois se deu ao trabalho de olhar.

Miss Aubrey subiu em Angel, sem parar de beijá-lo. Ele se encostou na cabeceira da cama, enquanto subia a blusa de renda azul que ela usava. Logo, a peça estava no chão, junto com a camisa verde escura de mangas que Angel usava.

Ela passou as mãos nos cabelos de Angel, puxando-os quando ele agarrou sua bunda. Aubrey voltou a beijá-lo até que Angel a virou, ficando por cima. Ela gemia com os beijos no pescoço descendo para os seios cobertos com o sutiã e com a mão de Angel em sua coxa.

No chão, a tela do celular brilhou de novo, com uma mensagem de Roberto.

_"Onde está? A consulta foi cancelada pelo atraso de vocês, mas espero que essa dor de cabeça passe. Faça Miss Aubrey se distrair e se mexer, para abaixar essa febre. Amanhã eu marco um novo horário. Boa noite, Ang e Aubrey._

_Roberto."_

O que ele não sabia era que eles já estavam ocupados.

X.x.x

A ruiva estava dormindo, novamente. Angel colocou a mão no pescoço dela, ver se estava com febre, mas não estava. Suspirou e olhou para o teto. Sua sensação de culpa estava nas alturas, mas seu rosto estava corado. Não haveria homem mais satisfeito que Angel no momento.

- Hmmm... - Miss Aubrey se mexeu ao lado dele, espreguiçando-se - Bom dia, olhos castanhos...

Ela sorriu quando encontrou o olhar de Angel, e seu sorriso aumentou mais ainda quando percebeu a novidade.

- Por quê está sorrindo? Está criando planos para me expulsar ou chamar a polícia? Não devia ter ficado quando faltou energia... - Seu rosto era quase choroso.

Aubrey não tirou o sorriso do rosto e se aproximou de Angel, que apenas a observava.

- Você fala demais... - Ela subiu nele novamente, depositando um beijo na boca dele. Depois vários no rosto de Angel.

Ele a abraçou debaixo do lençol, agora sorrindo de volta.

- Agora entendo porque você não tentou nada antes... - Ele a interrompeu.

- Claro, eu poderia ficar viciado em você com esse corpo e aquelas manobras poderosas de ontem...

Ela riu, fazendo o contorno do rosto dele com as mãos.

- E aí não viveríamos mais, não é? - Ela riu de novo - Mas é sério, me deixe terminar.

- Sim, sim, termine, é que eu não quis ser rude ao não comentar os acontecimentos de ontem, sabe...

Dessa vez, ela bateu no ombro dele de leve, olhando-o com desaprovação.

- Você não tentou nada antes porque, quando eu recuperasse a memória, iria ficar brava com você por ter se aproveitado de mim se fingindo de meu namorado. Estou certa?

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, desafiadora.

- Sim, fiquei preocupado com isso, e quando o Roberto falou que eu era seu namorado, não estava planejado, mas se eu contasse a verdade, você me expulsaria e não deixaria chegar perto de você nunca mais e... Espera aí, como sabe que eu não sou seu namorado de verdade? - Angel ficou confuso e nervoso, mas Aubrey continuava a sorrir.

- Eu lembrei de você. Lembrei de tudo. DCI, 70, Tan. - Ela mexeu o cabelo dele, bagunçando as mechas rebeldes.

Angel ficou surpreso, sem reação. Aubrey ficou confusa, achou que ele ficaria feliz, assim como ela.

- O que foi? Não está feliz? - Ela brincou, mas já estava ficando nervosa.

O motivo de nunca ter levado a sério as cantadas foi a possibilidade dele a usar. Angel sempre foi mulherengo, mas nunca foi daqueles que machucam o coração alheio. Ele apenas gostava de curtir, e só.

- Quero dizer, essa é a melhor notícia do ano, mas...

- Mas?

- Não vai mesmo me expulsar daqui?

- Não, por que faria isso? Você ainda é meu namorado.

Angel relaxou e tirou os cabelos do rosto de Miss Aubrey, maravilhado com os olhos verdes.

- É, ainda sou seu namorado.

Ele sorriu e Aubrey saiu de cima dele, rindo. Levantou, pegou o lençol que ambos estavam cobertos e se enrolou nele, deixando Angel com a boxer azul escura.

- O que está fazendo? Para onde vai? - Ele perguntou, curioso. Apoiou-se nos cotovelos e olhou para Aubrey.

- Vou fazer você se mexer, ainda estou de licença e você cuidando de mim. Então vamos encarar a "grande escada mortal"...

Ele sorriu, levantando em seguida. Ficou perto de Aubrey e a abraçou por trás, mordendo a orelha dela.

- Meu cabelo não está arruinado. - Comentou Miss Aubrey pegando uma mecha da franja para olhar.

- É, está bonito. Mas você está mais. - Terminou Angel.

Sorriram e desceram a escada para a cozinha.

A rainha e o ás finalmente se entenderam.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**N/A**: *lágrimas* Okay, T~T É como um filho que cresce e vai pra faculdade T~T Espero que valha Reviews, porque eu tirei um 5 em Química por causa disso. Hm... Novamente, desculpas por certos momentos que pediam por "Temperature" como música de fundo. Ahhhhhhhhh, me amarro nessa música do Angel! T~T Me dá vontade de rir toda vez que ouço, porque eu só lembro que ele poderia falar essas coisas pra Aubrey, recebendo um sonoro tapa na cara! Hahahaha, thank you, guys! See ya! 3333333

P.S.: Há várias controvérsias em relação aos olhos da Ruiva. Uns dizem que são Avelã, outros que são Azuis, e os do meu lado que dizem ser Verdes. Eu acho uma paaaaaalhaçada serem avelãs, porque ela é ruiva legítima, e iria magoar meu coraçãozinho frágil. Azuis não vou nem comentar. Sou do time dos verdes. *Estende bandeirinha verde* Go, Green!


End file.
